Customer support centers, such as call centers, are often employed by large companies to handle incoming calls from customers, potential customers, and the like. Typically, such call center services are costly and are designed to handle high call volume. Furthermore, the process of setting up such a call center service for a company requires the distribution of phone scripts to a call center representative, who then trains a group of call agents according to the phone scripts. As a result, editing phone scripts is a drawn out process that requires many interactions and man-hours. The high costs and complex procedures involved with using a call center to field incoming calls makes such services impractical for small entities such as small businesses, entrepreneurs, and small organizations.
However, these small entities may need such customer support services to help them efficiently run and grow their businesses. For example, a small business may require someone to answer the phone during afterhours, or during busy hours when their employees cannot always answer calls. In such cases, potential business or leads may be lost if calls are unanswered or sent to voicemail. Thus a solution is needed to allow such entities to access customer support services without the high costs of employing a large call center.